(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a fish catching trap and more especially with a trap having an improved structure that substantially reduces the possibilities for the fishes already captured to escape and thus substantially increases the total efficiency of capture.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As everybody knows, fish catching traps consisting of a wire mesh basket provided with a central opening to allow the fishes to enter the trap, have been known and used for at least decades and maybe centuries. It is also known that if some of the known fish catching traps are structurally different from each other, however they all have in common a substantially rectangular structure (see as example the U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,478, dated Dec. 13, 1955, in the name of R. R. Pullen) which structure is not adequate to hold fishes in captivity for a long period of time. Indeed, the fishes already captured with such a rectangular fish catching trap are generally able to escape from the basket after a certain period of time, thus contributing to reduce the total efficiency of capture of said trap.
Furthermore, already known fish catching traps in most of the cases comprise at least one cage for the baits located in the center of the basket. This particular location of the cage for baits has a very particular disadvantage, namely the fact that the fishes detecting the baits from the outside of the trap can go to and pass through the central opening giving access to the inside of the trap only if they are near from said opening. This disadvantage also contributes to substantially reduce the total efficiency of capture of the known traps.